Protect Me
by UpiSuandi
Summary: (REPOST Protect You by Radh06) Kumpulan cerita Sehun dan Luhan tentang keseharian keduanya. Maaf sebelumnya karena kesamaan untuk chap 1&2 yang kemarin-kemarin, untuk chap.2 yang asli sudah di update, dan maaf juga atas kesalahan Judul ff dengan story yang asli, Mianhae and Gomawo
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Protect Me**

 **Author : Upisuandi**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rating : Teenlit/13+**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

' _Kelemahan aku ya Cuma kamu..'_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Luhan View**_

 _'Ayo makan malam bersama! Aku akan menjemput mu sekitar jam 7 malam nanti, bersiaplah!'_ pesan singkat itu berhasil membuat ku terbangun dari tempat favouritku ini. Pesan itu berasal dari seorang lelaki tampan dan juga bodoh. Dia menjadi sangat bodoh jika dihadapkan dengan bahasa asing, _pronoun_ yang dia ucapkan cukup sukses membuat ku menangis, dengan rutin untuk hari rabu jam istirahat sekolah kami bertemu di perpustakaan untuk belajar, mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk mengajari nya bahasa asing. Ya, dia jauh dari kata baik untuk Bahasa asing, jangan kan Bahasa orang Luar, bahasa negeri sendiri saja sudah kewalahan dengan huruf 'S' nya. namun jika dia sudah berada di lapangan hijau, semua hal yang penting tidak ada yang menjadi penting, yang terpenting hanyalah bagaimana cara memasukkan bola bundar bermotif hitam putih itu masuk ke jaring lawan.

Lelaki tampan itu adalah kekasih ku, Oh Sehun. Hubungan kami menginjak 5 bulan tepat tanggal 19 nanti, kami sebelum nya tidak mengenal satu sama lain meski kami dalam satu almamater dan angkatan yang sama. Aku seorang siswi aktif menjadi wakil ketua Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah dan juga seringkali mewakili sekolah untuk _modern dance_ , tapi aku kurang jika dihadapkan nilai akademis yang berhubungan dengan Ilmu Eksakta, aku menyerah! Tetapi aku baik dalam bahasa asing. Aku juga beberapa kali ditunjuk sebagai _cheerleaders_ untuk pertandingan basket antar kelas, meski begitu, itu lah salah satu faktor pendukung yang membuat diriku dikenal di sekolah ini. Saat hubungan ku dengan Sehun menyeruak, teman, adik kelas, kakak kelas yang ku kenal langsung berbondong-bondong mengajukan pertanyaan yang mungkin sudah terbayangkan di benak ku _'ih kok bisa sama Sehun sih?', 'Oh Sehun itu adek kelas, seangkatan, atau kakak kelas?', 'Kok lu nggak cerita sih kalo lagi deket sama cowok! Oh iya Sehun itu yang mana ya?'._ Pertanyaan semacam itu lah yang aku dengar, bagaimana aku bercerita, aku saja tidak mengenal siapa Sehun jika di hari sabtu itu dia tidak datang ke rumah ku dengan pernyataan cinta nya. Awal nya aku bersiap untuk menolak nya, tapi wejangan Mama-ku membuat nyali ku ciut. Mama menerawang jika Sehun anak yang baik, aku harus membantah itu! Dia sangat baik di mata ku, hanya dia yang mau membawa Dua payung sekaligus ke sekolah hanya untukku yang memang pelupa dan teledor.

"Lu! Sehun datang!" sesegera mungkin ku merapihkan surai coklat ini dengan jemari asal.

"Ma, kami pergi dulu ya," Pamit Sehun pada Ibu-ku yang biasa ku panggil Mama.

 _ **Café..**_

Meja dihadapan kami sudah tersedia banyak makanan, mulai dari _Dim Sum_ kesukaan ku, _Sushi_ kesukaan Sehun, dan dua porsi _Jjajangmyeon_ kesukaan kami berdua, untuk minuman kami sangat kompak, dua gelas air mineral dengan dua _cup_ _Bubble Tea_ Coklat untuk nya dan Taro untuk ku.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku pergi ke toko buku bersama Ibu," Ucap Sehun semangat menceritakan acara 'kencan' dengan 'Ibu'-nya, Ibu Sehun.

"Lalu?" jawab ku sambil menyerahkan satu mangkok _Jjajangmyeon_ pada nya.

"Aku dibelikan kamus Bahasa Inggris yang besar sekali, dan tebal nya mungkin sekitar 5 senti."

"Wah tebal sekali, apa Oh Sehun ku ini ingin pergi ke luar negeri hum?"

"Tidak, aku ingin setara dengan mu, pintar berbahasa asing, dicintai banyak orang, dan juga dikenal banyak orang," Kata nya dengan mulut penuh dengan mi hitam itu.

"Apa berhubungan dengan ku menjadi bebanmu, Sehun?" tanya ku, aku sedih mendengar pernyataan nya barusan.

"Oh tidak kok, hanya saja ketika orang-orang itu mengetahui jika Sehun kekasih Xi Luhan itu adalah aku, aku merasa sedih, mereka tidak mengenali ku," Katanya kini dengan nada lesu.

Kejadian yang aku takuti itu akhirnya datang, Mama sudah bilang jika itu bisa saja terjadi. Memang aku sudah mengatakan pada teman-teman ku agar tidak mengganggu nya, tetap saja rasa penasaran mereka tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kami tidak sekelas, tapi disaat jam pulang sekolah dia selalu menyambangi kelas ku agar kami bisa pulang bersama. Dengan kegiatan rutin itu teman-teman ku pun mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun dan mereka juga bersikap ramah terhadap kekasih ku ini, entah siapa dan apa yang membuat Sehun selalu merasa rendah jika bersama ku, aku tidak suka ini! Aku ingin Dia nyaman bersama ku, aku ingin seperti pasangan yang lain yang tidak terbebani apapun dan siapa pun.

Aku tidak masalah disibukkan oleh nya. Mengajari nya Bahasa Inggris, mendengar rengekan dari nya jika sudah malas berkutat dengan kamus tebal bahasa asing, duduk manis menemani nya bermain bola, memisahkan mentimun dari _sushi_ yang dia sukai karena Sehun alergi dengan mentimun, mendengar ajaran Matematika-nya meskipun telinga ku malas mendengar kata akar, _cos_ , _sin,cosec_ dan kawanannya. Tapi aku suka semua itu, karena aku menyukai nya juga! Dia yang selalu mendengar keluhan ku disaat adik kelas yang melanggar peraturan sekolah itu mencibir kinerjaku, jika itu terjadi yang dia lakukan hanya diam dan mendengar semua rengekan dan keluhan ku ini dengan sabar, tak jarang juga kalimat sumpah serapah dan kalimat tidak pantas mengalir begitu saja dari mulut ku, jika sudah seperti itu dia akan menginjak ringan ujung sepatu hitam ku yang sama sekali tidak sakit, itu dia lakukan hanya untuk peringatan kecil agar aku tidak berucap kasar lagi.

"Kamu pulang saja dulu, aku masih ada latihan," Ucap nya sambil sedikit mengacak pucuk rambut ku ringan.

"-Hati-hati ya, langsung pulang! Nanti Mama dibuat repot karena mencarimu, mengerti?" lanjut Sehun diakhiri senyum manis nya.

Melangkah lunglai dengan pasti, aku takut jika pulang sendiri seperti ini. Sebelum bersama Sehun aku memang terbiasa pulang sendiri, namun Selama aku pulang bersama Sehun aku merasa lebih aman dan nyaman, dan pertandingan antar kelas lusa nanti memaksa nya untuk berlatih ekstra, membuat sosok tinggi menawan itu absen untuk ku sore ini.

 _ **Sehun View**_

 __Saat ini kami sedang jeda latihan. Bangku favorit nya di tepi lapangan hijau itu membuat ku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, kepalan tangan mungil dengan senyum manis dan kerlingan mata indah nya itu adalah energi tambahan untuk ku. Tapi kali ini bangku itu kosong, bukan keinginannya, hanya saja aku khawatir jika dia pulang terlalu sore, jadi aku menyuruh nya pulang terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana pun dia seorang gadis, membiarkan gadis yang ku sayangi pulang terlambat bukan lah gayaku.

Kilat petir itu menyadarkan lamunan ku, sontak saja aku pamit pada teman-teman ku dan meminta maaf. Aku teringat Lulu, ah mungkin saja Dia sudah tidur manis di kasur empuk nya, namun aku benar-benar gelisah! Segera ku telusuri jalan pulang yang biasa kami lewati, kali ini aku merasakan titik-titik air hujan ringan itu menyentuh wajah ku, di percepat langkah kaki ini dengan maksimal karena titik-titik air itu mulai mengeroyoki ku. Dari kejauhan samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku dengan tas pink yang sangat familiar di retina. Dia sedang berjongkok dengan kaki dirapatkan dan menundukkan wajah-nya, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang menangis. _Oh god_ Luhan _!_ Langsung kuhampiri Rusa malang ku itu dengan sedikit kesal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Normal View**_

"Kok belum pulang? Kan tadi aku bilang harus langsung pulang!" suara yang biasa Luhan dengar sangat hangat itu terdengar sedikit mencekam saat ini. Sehun terlihat basah kuyup, apa dia lupa membawa payung?

"Ini, tolong lindungi buku ku," Ucap Sehun sambil memakaikan tas nya di tubuh mungil kekasih nya, kali ini Luhan memakai dua tas punggung yang tak bisa dianggap enteng itu sekaligus, dia terlihat seperti kura-kura yang sedang menggendong tas di dadanya, ' _kau kejam Sehun! Dua Tas berat ini akan menghalangi pertumbuhan primer ku!' Gerutu Luhan._

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah payung _Baby Blue_ dari tas nya yang sudah tergantung sempurna di tubuh Luhan, dia membuka dan memayungkan nya di atas kepala Luhan.

"Ayo kita pulang,"

"Trus kamu gimana?"

"Aku Cuma bawa satu, aku fikir hujan tidak turun hari ini,"

Tangan kiri Sehun sibuk merangkul pundak Luhan hangat dan membimbing nya berjalan agar tidak masuk lubang atau menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah saat ini. Tangan kanan nya sibuk memayungi kepala mungil Luhan, sedang kan Sehun sendiri membiarkan tubuhnya diterjang air hujan habis-habisan, sesekali bibir tipis beku itu melengkung sempurna untuk Luhan. ' _Bodoh! Dia enak saja tersenyum sedangkan aku disini menangis khawatir melihat keadaan nya.' Gerutu Luhan lagi._

Hujan semakin deras, tidak tega melihat kekasih nya kini terguyur hujan jahat. Dengan cepat Luhan balik menggenggam tangan kokoh Sehun dan membawa nya untuk berteduh di halaman parkir sebuah _boutique_. Sehun terheran dengan apa yang kekasih nya lakukan. Luhan hanya ingin sedikit menghangatkan nya. Bibir yang bergetar itu benar-benar membuat Luhan sedih, tangan kering Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dan beberapa kali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan tersebut dan menempelkan nya di pipi Luhan. Awal nya Sehun hendak protes, namun pelototan tajam mata Rusa nan bening itu sukses membuat nya diam.

"Sehun.."

"Hmm..?" Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

"Kita nunggu hujan reda saja ya.."

"Hujan ini lama reda nya dan dua jam lagi jam makan malam Lu , kamu harusnya sudah sampai rumah saat ini," ucap Sehun menenangkan sambil mengelus rambut Luhan dengan tangan-nya yang basah.

"Yaudah gantian aja deh, kamu yang bawa tas-tas ini nanti aku gantian mayungin kamu,"

"Nggak sayang, aku sudah basah. Kamu mau besok gak sekolah? Besok ada ujian Kimia lho? Katanya mau dapet bintang?"

"Tapi nanti kamu sakit,"

"Aku lebih nggak bisa bayangin kamu yang kena debu aja pilek, apa lagi kehujanan? Udah ayo pulang!" Oh, Sehun benar-benar malaikat Luhan.

"Se-Sehuuun.."

"Jangan nangis, ntar Mama malah ngira aku nangisin kamu,"

"Emang kamu yang bikin aku nangis gini tauk!"

"Hehe, nanti belajar Kimia nya yang teliti ya, aku gak mau denger rengekan nilai kamu yang menurun gara-gara lupa bilangan desimal."

"Ish nyebelin! Mangkanya besok sebelum bel masuk ajarin aku dulu!"

"Iya, bilang aja mau liat muka ganteng aku dulu."

"Ihhh,"

.

.

.

FIN

 _ **Author Note's :**_ _Ini ff REPOST dari akun sahabat saya Radh06 ya, jadi maaf kalo misalnya yang pas baca berasa mirip banget sama Protect you by Radh06, tapi tetap fic ini saya yang nulis (UpiSuandi) dan kemungkinan Fanfiction saya yang Our Story yang lagi-lagi ada di Radh06 akan saya repost di akun pribadi saya ini namun mungkin untuk lebih utama nya akan lebih up to date yang di Radh06. Emm, bingung? Sama saya juga bingung haha :D_

 _Jangan lupa Review ya guys,_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Protect Me**

 **Author : Upisuandi**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rating : Teenlit/13+**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

.

.

"Luhan-ah!"

"Ya, Mah?!"

"Ada Sehun dibawah, turunlah!"

" _Ne_!"

Dilihat nya jam berwarna _pink_ diatas nakas samping ranjang Luhan, jam 8 malam, bukan kah harus nya dia beristirahat penuh malan ini? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting? Dengan sedikit cemas Luhan keluar dengan sedikit terbur-buru. Dari lantai atas dapat Luhan kekasih tampan nya sedang mengobrol dengan Baba (Ayah Luhan) yang sedang bersantai di _single_ sofa kekuasaan nya, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Baba jika keluarga kecil Luhan baru selesai makan malam. Baba memang sangat dekat dengan Sehun, itu karena mereka memiliki _club_ sepakbola favorite yang sama, Baba juga tidak terlalu marah jika anak gadis nya pulang terlambat, asal Luhan pulang dalam keadaan baik dan dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Eh, _Princess_ nya baru bangun tuh!"

"Ih Baba apaan sih,"

"Yaudah Mama-Babatinggal dulu ya, takut ganggu,"

"Baba!"

"Ajak Sehun makan Lu, jangan lupa kasih minum!" itu suara Mama.

"Iya iya."

Luhan menyaman kan diri duduk di sebelah Sehun, agak berjauhan sih, dikarenakan takut debaran jantung Luhan dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga kekasih tampannya itu. Habisnya bagi Luhan Sehun tampan sekali malam ini meski hanya memakai _T-shirt_ putih longgar dengan _jins_ biru tua, ditambah harum _mint_ yang menguar dari rambut lembab hitam nya, harum seperti itu hampir setiap hari mampir di indra penciuman Luhan jika mereka akan pergi Sekolah bersama, sepertinya Sehun baru saja mandi.

"Kamu baru mandi Hun?"  
"Kok tahu? Ganteng banget ya?"

"Idih Ge-er! Emang gak latihan futsal?"

"Latihan kok, jam tujuh tadi baru pulang,"

"Bukan nya istirahat kok malah ngacir kesini?!"

"Kaki aku keseleo Lu, hehe."

"Noh kan kebiasaan deh. Kan aku udah bilang jangan terlalu maksa buat gol, yang penting keluar keringet trus sehat, gak nge gol-in sekali juga gak bikin kamu keliatan cemen kok!"

"Tapi kamu bangga kan kalo aku cetak gol?"  
"Kalo ujung-ujung nya minta pijit sih males!"

"Hehe, udah ih ayo cepet, pijit atau gak aku ajarin Kimia lagi nih!"

"Ish bisa nya ngancem doang!"

"-eh Hun, kamu tadi main dari jam berapa? Kok kayak nya muka kamu gosong deh."

"Eh masa sih? Tadi habis dibubarin sekolah langsung ditarik Jackson buat main."

"Mentang-mentang sekolah pulang cepet aja langsung keluyuran kayak ayam baru dilepas."

"Lagian kan udah seminggu aku nahan buat main bola Lu, tau sendiri Ibu minta nilai Ujian aku gak boleh turun,"

"Iya deh calon dokter hewan mah, udah makan malem belum?"

"Kalo mau nyuapin sih belum, hehe -AWWW!"

"Manja! Ayo makan dulu, ntar aku diamuk Mama lagi gara-gara nelantarin tamu."

"Nelantarin Calon menantu Lu."

"Serah kamu deh,"

Sehun memang cukup diandalkan masalah sepak bola, karena dia memiliki _skill_ mengecoh lawan yang bagus, namun jika dia sedang berlari sungguh membuat Luhan tergelak, tangan yang lurus kebawah dengan wajah yang serius itu adalah hiburan tersendiri jika Luhan menemani nya bermain futsal, kadang karena ke seriusan nya itu dia cukup sering mengalami cedera ringan/keseleo, jika sudah seperti itu dia akan berlari kerumah Rusa-nya dan minta dipijitkan, kenapa tidak minta dipijitkan dengan Ibu-Nyasaja? Itu Karen Ibu Sehun tidak ahli dalam hal tersebut, dulu Sehun kecil pernah jatuh lalu di pijit oleh Ibu-Nya dan berakhir dengan lebam biru yang makin parah, sebelum bersama Luhan, Sehun yang keseleo selalu minta dipijitkan dengan Bibi Ming, _maid_ yang sudah dianggap Nenek oleh Sehun sendiri. Hanya saja setelah ada Luhan, Sehun lebih milih ke Luhan meski agak sedikit jauh, yang penting sembuh sambil dapet _lovey-dovey_ sekalian. Begitu pikir Oh Sehun.

"Luhaaan?"

"Hmm,"

"Aku mau maskeran dong Lu!"

"He!"

"Muka aku agak perih nih? Ntar kadar ketampanan aku berkurang lagi,"

"Pede begete,"

"Hehe, cepet gih! Muka aku gosong banget ya Lu emang nya?"

"He'em sih, udah deh aku kayak _Baby sitter_ kamu aja ngurus ini itu,"

"Iya deh ntar aku gaji, mau apa emang nya?"  
"Kamu mau beliin?"

"Ya kamu minta apa dulu?"  
"Besok libur, nonton yuk!"

"Oke, asal pijitin nya yang enak!"

"Siip deh, sama es krim ya!"

"Hmm,"

"Oh iya di ujung deket kedai es krim yang biasa kita beli ada restoran _Chinese_ baru juga, katanya ada diskon gitu, kesana ya!"

"Hmm,"

"Sama kembang gula Hun, kemarin BaekHyun beli katanya ada rasa baru! Beli ya Hun!"

"Hmm,"

"Ish Sehun!"

"Apa sayang? Jangan teriak-teriak udah malem, ganggu Mama-Baba tidur."  
"Lagian kamu nya nyebelin,huh!"

"Kok aku? Cepet ambil masker nya sana sama minyak juga!"

"Ih nyuruh-nyuruh lagi!"

"Luhan jangan ngomel-ngomel mulu, kasian Sehun udah capek kamu nya nyebelin gitu. Ntar kalo kabur aja baru nyesel nanti," -Itu suara Baba dari arah Kamar.

"Baba!"

Akhirnya dengan langkah lunglai, Luhan mengambil masker _strawberry_ yang baru kemarin malam dia pakai juga.

"Minyak yang buat pijit nya di P3K Hun,"

"Lha Trus?"

"Hehe, ambil gih, ada di deket dapur. Aku susah ngambil nya,"

"Mangka nya minum susu tiap hari biar tumbuh ke atas!"

"Ih, nasehatin lagi! Gak aku pijitin nih"  
"Iya-iya!" _Noh kan Nurut!_

Dengan langkah gontai pula Sehun menuju dapur untuk mengambil Minyak urut nya, ya dari pada Rusa nya ngamuk mending ngalah aja deh sekali-sekali, kalo ngambek Sehun sendiri yang repot.

"Nih minyak nya!"

" _Gomawo chagiya_. Duh poni kamu lebet banget, sini geh jepit dulu!"  
"Warna pink nih Lu jepitnya, duh gak _manly_ lagi deh,"  
"Sok _manly_ deh! Aku ngambek aja kamu nangis sesenggukan gitu."

"Ya itu mah beda, mangkanya jangan ngambek terus dong susah tau nemu cowok se _cool_ aku!"

"Idih _ilfill_ rasanya. Duh kamu main di lapangan mana sih! Muka kamu kebakar ini!"

"Lapangan kompleks, lapangan sekolah gak boleh di pakai, kan lagi rapat."

"Ooo,"  
"Masker nya dingin, kamu taruh kulkas?"

"Nggak kok, muka kamu nya aja kepanasan!"

"Liat kamu jadi adem,"

"Gombal nya gak mempan!"

"Oh ya? Pipi kamu merah lhoo," _Sehun nyebelin!_

"Ini masker nya bau _strawberry_ ya Lu?"

"Hmm,"

"Boleh aku makan?"

"Jangan! Kalo masuk rumah sakit aku nya juga yang repot, udah jangan gerak-gerak tunggu kering dulu masker nya,"

"Hmm, pijit nya Lu," _Sehun menaruh kaki nya di atas Paha nya Berat!_

"Keseleo dimana nya?"  
"Gak keseleo parah sih Lu, cuman kaki aku pegel banget! Udah pijit aja, kan aku gak boleh banyak ngomong ntar masker aku rusak lagi." _Noh kan Cuma Modus!_

"Ish nyebelin, kaki kamu berat Hun!"

"Iya udah pijit aja-AWW! Pelan-pelan sayang, nonton nya gak jadi lho!"

"Iyaaa Sehun ku yang tampaaan,"

"…"

"Sehun.."

"…"

"Hun…Sehuuuuuun."

 _Ceklek.._

 _Baba keluar dari kamar, dengan segelas susu yang sudah tandas isinya.._

"Kenapa? Sehun nya ketiduran?"

"Hmm, kayak nya sih,"

"Biarin aja, ke capek-an dia itu,"

 _ **15 menit kemudian..**_

"Oh Sehun, _Iroena!_ "

"…"

"Udah deh kebo nya dateng! SEHUN!"  
"…."

"SEEEEHUUUUUN!"

"Hmm," _nah, lumayan berhasil._

"Bangun! Masker nya udah harus di bersihin!"

"Oh- Hoaaam!"  
"Duh nyenyak ya Tuan tidur nyaa,"  
"Hehe, udah selesai pijit nya?"  
"Udah, ampe gantian tangan aku nih yang pegel,"

"Ntar besok habis makan es krim langsung sembuh deh,"  
"Udah ah ayo sini bersihin dulu masker nya,"  
Dengan telaten Luhan membersihkan wajah kekasih nya dari sisa masker yang masih menempel, wajah Sehun memang tidak terkesan ramah secara langsung, malah terkesan datar dan cuek. Tapi charisma yang dia pancarkan jauh lebih baik, Sehun yang sabar selalu menang dengan _flower boy_ sekolah mereka yang berganti mobil tiap bulan, Sehun memang berasal dari keluarga yang serba ber kecukupan, sebelum bersama Luhan dia pergi ke sekolah dengan antar-jemput supir Ayah-nya, namun setelah bersama Luhan, dia lebih memilih naik sepeda berkeranjang dengan Luhan di-bonceng oleh nya atau jalan kaki bersama, Sehun juga tidak sombong, keluarga nya pun menerima Luhan dengan tangan terbuka, kadang Ibu Sehun suka mampir ke rumah Luhan dengan membawa hasil eksperimen masakan terbarunya, awal nya Luhan takut dan canggung, karena bisa di bilang derajat Sehun cukup tinggi, dan itu cukup bikin Luhan minder. Tapi Ayah dan Ibu Sehun jauh lebih ramah dan bersahabat dari yang gadis itu bayangkan, malah Ibu Sehun sering mengundang kekasih putra-nya itu untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Sehun atau membuat kue bersama, sungguh manis!

"Mau langsung pulang Hun?"

"Iya nih, janji sama Ibugak lama soal nya,"

"Yaudah, kamu naik apa kesini?"  
"Di anter,"

"Supir Ayah?"

"Hmm,"

"Gak nyetir sendiri?"

"Ini udah malem sayang, lagian aku belum punya SIM, jadi gak bisa sembarangan,"

"Oh yaudah deh, udah telfon Papa _?_ "

"Udah, Mama-Baba mana? Aku mau pamit nih!"

"BABA! MAMA! SEHUN MAU PULANG!"

"Iya! Hati-hati ya! Salam buat Ibu sama Ayah dirumah ya!" _-itu suara Mama Luhan._

"Noh denger kan,"

"He'em, aku pulang ya, jangan nangis!"

"Enak aja!"

"Besok aku jemput jam 10, oke!"  
"Jangan lupa bawa uang yang banyak, gaji pijit itu gak sedikit lho!" 

Chu~

"Iya sayang, udah masuk gih, udah dingin nih! Bye!"  
"E-eh iya,"

" _Do you want another kiss_?"

"IH DASAR CADEL MESUM!"

"Hahaha!"

.

.

.

FIN

Author Note's : MIANHAMNIDAA, saya baru tahu jika ff ini chap 1-2 story nya sama, Jeongmal Mianhae.. itu murni kesalahan saya , kalo gak di tegur sahabat saya mungkin akan selama nya saya gak sadar-sadar, Mianhae.. Bow 45.


End file.
